


Killing time

by emmadilla



Series: Daniella & the boys [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Castiel Talks Dirty, Choking, Collars, Couch Sex, Dean Talks Dirty, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Group Sex, Manhandling, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Threesome - F/M/M, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, silent kink, slut kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: Daniella has made the boys a nice roast dinner and has just stuck it in the oven. Unfortunately, it's going to be a few hours until it's ready. Whatever shall they do until then?





	Killing time

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you guys enjoy this random fic I partially based off of a dream I had last night. Daniella is a random character that I play as in Fallout 4 (one of several, actually), and I just chose her for this one shot as I think she would mesh the best with the boys.

I wiped my forehead as I stuck the roast and vegetables into the oven and set the timer. There, I was almost completely done with dinner, and way before it was expected, so now I had some time to relax. The only thing left to do was cover the dessert and put it in the fridge and that was that. As I bent over to grab a lid from the cabinet, I blew a stray strand of red hair out of my face, with only moderately successful results. Right now, it was the longest it had ever been, and I couldn’t decide whether to cut it or not. With its thickness and curly texture, it became a bit unwieldy after a certain length, but … well, Dean liked it really long. He never pressured me to keep it long against my own wishes, but the way he looked at me when I left it long and flowing, the way he licked his lips and then gave me a wink … yeah, so, I was a sucker.

 

Speak of the devil, as I was securing the lid on the dessert, Dean walked in, a smile alighting on his face when he saw me standing at the counter. “Hey, sweet cheeks,” he greeted me as he walked up and planted a kiss on my cheek, near my ear. “It smells great in here.”

 

“Well it’s still not going to be ready for a while, so _no snacking_ , I’ve been working hard on this for y’all.”

 

He looked offended. “I would never!”

 

I smirked and rolled my eyes. We both knew better, but I didn’t protest, I simply picked up the large tupperware container and went to move it to the fridge for storage until dinner time.

 

“So dinner’s gonna be a while?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, a few hours at least,” I replied. “Why?”

 

I had even heard him step close behind me, though it was probably his hunter skills bleeding through. The next thing I did know for sure was the feeling of cool leather pulled across my neck. I gasped at the sudden, unexpected sensation, but it was not unwelcome as I could have purred when I felt Dean’s breath against my ear. “Because we’d like to have a little fun, that’s why.” I smiled as I felt him fasten the collar and then hook his fingers through one of the loops, pulling me closer to him. His voice was still in my ear as he said, “Now last time with the gag was a lot of fun, but I didn’t like that I couldn’t hear you. You think you can handle not talking?” This was new, but I nodded, going along with it. “Good girl.”

 

Just that phrase made me feel drenched between my legs. I shuddered and moaned as I felt Dean’s lips close around my earlobe, triggering a super sensitive spot that he himself had discovered long ago. I’ll never forget the wicked grin on his face the first time he’d nibbled on my ear, and now he made a point to do it often, even if we weren’t having sex, just because he loved the sounds I made.

 

He didn’t stay there long as he suddenly stepped away from me, yanking the collar gently enough so I wouldn’t have whiplash, pulling me down so I knelt on the floor. I already knew what he was going for and assisted him with opening his pants, eagerly sucking on his cock once it was freed. Gods, that moan, I swear I could come just from hearing any of my boys moan. I grew wetter as I kneeled there, servicing Dean, delighting in the moans and pants that I was producing, that I was _responsible_ for.

 

“Couldn’t wait for me?” I heard suddenly behind us as Sam walked into the kitchen. I couldn’t see him, but I saw Dean grin.

 

“Well what took you so long?”

 

“Had to find the good rope,” Sam replied as I heard him kneel behind me. The next time he spoke it was close behind my ear. “Couldn’t have our baby getting rope burn, now could I?”

 

The thoughts and ideas that started running through my head almost made me shiver with anticipation, and I sucked harder on Dean’s cock, producing a loud gasp. “Hey, now, we have a while, no need to finish me now,” he said with a small chuckle as he ran his fingers through my hair. Our eyes met, both green, though mine a lighter shade. His were heavy with lust, his eyelashes almost resting on his cheeks, that’s how slitted they were right now. Slitted with pleasure and desire, wanting to close and focus on the sensations, but also wanting to stay open and enjoy the sight.

 

I was glad I’d worn a button up flannel with no tank today as I didn’t even have to stop sucking as Sam worked the buttons. Once the last one was done, he yanked it off of me a little roughly, tearing my hands from where they were resting on Dean’s thighs. I would have made a little fuss, but I knew they had more plans anyway, and so far I was liking where it was going. It only took him a second to unhook and pull off my bra, and he palmed my small breasts from behind, lightly flicking over the nipples before he took my arms and pulled them behind me, taking the rope so he could secure them. Instead of just tying my wrists, he bent my arms and tied my wrists near the opposite elbow, which made it even harder for me to maneuver. I suspected that wouldn’t really be an issue, however, as I let him make the necessary knots, my eyes never leaving Dean’s.

 

When he was done, his hands wandered lower, shoving themselves down my pants to lightly stroke me. He ground his own growing erection into my ass as he said, “She’s already so wet.” I could hear the smile in his voice and a jolt of pleasure shot through me.

 

“Of course she is,” Dean replied. “You know how much of a slut she is for us, isn’t that right?” I hummed my agreement through his cock and I knew it was starting to get a little much for Dean as he pulled me off. “Why don’t you give Sammy a little attention, hmm?”

 

He didn’t have to say anything more than that. I shifted around on my knees as Sam stood up, and I waited as he fumbled with his pants. It probably didn’t help that I locked eyes with him as he did, biting my lip in anticipation. As soon as he got his own member out of his pants, I immediately moved to swallow it, sucking long and hard as his head fell back, his mouth slightly open. I felt his hand on the back of my head but he didn’t push me further onto him or anything, he simply liked to feel me as I bobbed back and forth on his cock. I heard clothes rustle behind me as I figured Dean was further disrobing. I was correct as when he stepped around me next, he was naked as the day he was born.

 

Despite the scars that littered both of their bodies, they were magnificent to me, works of art. I could have simply looked at them all day long and been content with that, but when they brought me into their fold, it was like a dream come true. I had given up even finding _one_ good guy to be with, let alone _three_ … speaking of, Castiel was nowhere to be seen. I wondered where he was, but I remembered the no talking rule and kept silent. I did hope he would come soon … in both senses of the word.

 

Dean moved to pull off Sam’s shirt, which Sam allowed him to do with no resistance whatsoever. It was a bit difficult to focus on much beyond my blowjobs, that much I admitted. Throughout my whole string of previous relationships, those that ended semi-well and those that ended nowhere close to well, the one thing they could all say is that I sucked a mean dick. Even if they now called me a bitch behind my back - or even to my face - that was one fact they couldn’t deny. And nowadays, there was plenty of dick to suck. If anything, I had my work cut out for me. No matter, I enjoyed it, they enjoyed it, and they also enjoyed that I enjoyed it so much. “Why don’t we move this little party, huh?” Dean asked, and nobody protested at that.

 

Sam pulled me off of his cock and hauled me up, throwing me over his shoulder to carry me. A thrill shot through me as he did; I loved it when they manhandled me. They were never overly rough, always considerate of me and how I was feeling, but they were just rough enough that it was a turn on. “What do you think, on the couch?” Sam asked.

 

“Yeah, on her side.” I could hear the smirk on his face. “I know you wanna fuck her.”

 

If I knew Sam, and I did, I would wager a guess that he was grinning right now. Grinning and maybe slightly blushing, but definitely grinning. He complied with Dean’s request as he set me down on the couch, on my left side, before he unzipped my own pants and pulled them off with my thong in one fell swoop. As he did, Dean knelt on the couch by my head, his hard member an open invitation, one I took gladly as I took him in my mouth again. Dean loved it when I gave him head, probably the most out of all the boys. It was probably his favourite hole, aside from my ass, but I had a feeling that it wouldn’t be long until he took that, too.

 

Since I had his cock in my mouth, it stifled a gasp and a moan as I suddenly felt Sam’s tongue lick a long line up and down my lower lips. Dean’s fingers stiffened in my hair at the sudden sensation, saying, “You really think she’s not wet enough?”

 

“Oh she’s wet enough, alright. I just like the taste.” I could hear the smile in Sam’s voice as he went back to down, licking around my lips and circling my clit before he dipped down and speared me with his tongue. Fuck but did he ever give good oral, too. I was at his mercy, just a mess of squirming moans as he worked his magic below the belt. I wasn’t sure if I wanted him to stop or continue, it was so good. When he finally pulled away I whimpered, but I knew I wouldn’t be wanting for sensation for long.

 

He stood up to take off his own pants, and Dean said, “Why don’t you share a taste, Sammy?”

 

My eyes flew open as Sam took the few steps separating him from his brother, closing the distance with an open mouthed kiss. I had seen them make out many times before, but I always liked to watch. The fact that they were sharing the taste of me between them only made me wetter, if that was possible. Fuck, I was such a slut. And I _loved_ it.

 

They parted finally, a small string of spit left between them as Sam left to go back to his former position. I felt him settle on the couch, taking my right leg and resting it on his shoulder as he positioned his cock. I held my breath for just a moment until I felt him start to penetrate me, and I couldn’t help but let Dean’s cock go for just a moment as I moaned loudly at the sensation of his brother filling me up. Dean didn’t protest, his hand moving to cup my breasts. I suppose he knew from experience that Sam was on the large side and it could take a few minutes to adjust, during which your mind more or less went to mush. I bit my lip as Sam’s hips hit my own; he was now fully sheathed. My eyes opened hazily to see Dean looking down at me. He stroked my hair as Sam started slowly pumping in and out of me. “Feel good, baby?” I almost verbally answered him before I caught myself and simply nodded, moaning as I felt Sam’s long, thick member stroke inside me. “Good,” Dean purred, waiting patiently for me to catch up to the sensations. When I had sufficiently recovered from the initial wave of pleasure, I leaned forward and took Dean’s cock in my mouth again. “That’s a good girl,” he encouraged as I sucked up and down its length.

 

I keened as I felt Sam start to speed up his pace a little bit, his own moans mixing with my own. “Fuck, she’s so tight,” I heard him murmur.

 

“I know, man, I don’t know how she does it, but she’s always tight.” He locked eyes with me as he added, “No matter how many times we fuck her.”

 

“I swear she feels tighter than last time.”

 

Dean heard him, but directed his statement to me. “You making any deals with the devil to keep you nice and tight for us, no matter how much we wear you out?” I shook my head and he grinned. “Nah, that’s not it. You’re just naturally a slut, aren’t you? You love getting pounded so much your body just tightens back up so you can blow our minds again, is that right?” I could only hum my agreement, but he got the message.

 

I felt Sam reach down to play with my clit as he fucked me, and I squirmed slightly, all the sensations I’d been feeling thus far built up pretty far already. I was getting dangerously close to the edge, and I knew better than to orgasm without permission. Except this time I couldn’t speak, so I had to hope that they recognized the signs and let me. Fortunately, they were perceptive as ever, and Sam commented, “I think our baby wants to come.”

 

“Is that right?” Dean asked, turning to me. “Do you wanna come, baby?” I could only helplessly moan and nod as I continued to suck on him, Sam unrelenting in rubbing my clit, holding on desperately so I wouldn’t come without anyone’s say so. “Go ahead, then, come all over Sammy’s dick for me.”

 

My body’s reaction was immediate as I tensed up, shuddering as I felt the contractions rock my body. Sam moaned loudly as he felt me clench around him and he stilled for just a moment until the sensation passed. He then pulled out and sat back against the couch and I whimpered from the loss of contact. Dean similarly pulled out of my mouth and hauled me up, pulling me close to him, my back against his chest, as he said, “You’ve made a mess all over Sam’s cock. Go clean it up, slut.” He shoved me towards Sam and I almost stumbled for a moment. Sam was ready to catch me if I fell, though thankfully I didn’t. Carefully, I knelt on the couch and bent over to take his rock hard member in my mouth, tasting myself all over him. From the position I had to be in, my ass was in the air, and I knew it was only a matter of time before Dean took advantage of it.

 

Sure enough, I heard the snap of a certain bottle opening and closing before the couch dipped with Dean’s weight as he got behind me. Slick fingers covered with lube probed my second entrance and I moaned in approval as he slowly slid one finger inside me. He grabbed my ass with his second hand as he bent over to playfully bite at my hip. He slowly fingered my ass for a moment before he added a second finger as he started to lick and kiss and bite certain spots on my back that he knew was sensitive. Sam slipped his fingers through my hair, settling his hand on the back of my head again as he watched Dean finger my ass. He went ahead and added a third finger, but I was more than ready for action at this point, since I was used to this. He still liked to finger and tease me, though, and I wasn’t about to say no. Sam was about to, though, as my mouth was starting to be too much for him. “Dean, is she ready, yet?”

 

“Oh yeah, she’s ready.” He gave my back one last kiss as slowly pulled his fingers out of me, waiting until I had released Sam’s cock before he jerked me back, hauling me up. Sam repositioned slightly on the couch so that he was sitting straight forward, and Dean lowered me so I was kneeling just in front of his cock. Since I didn’t have the use of my hands, I couldn’t guide him in me, but Sam was more than willing to pick up the slack as he started to guide his cock to my hole. He teased the entrance before he grabbed my collar to get my attention. “Look at me,” was all he said, and I complied, locking eyes with him as he started to sink into me for the second time. I shuddered as I moaned with pleasure, feeling his thick cock fill me up once again. I know it’s largely a myth that tall guys with big hands and big feet automatically equal big dicks, but in the case of my guys, it was true. Gods was it ever true, for every single one of them. There were slight differences in length and girth between the three of them, but overall they still hit above average, and they hit me just right.

 

I didn’t wait long before I felt Dean at my back, murmuring in my ear, “Well isn’t this just a sight, you all tied up, collared up, and filled up with my brother’s cock. You know the only thing that would make this even better, right?” He paused for a moment, though he knew I wouldn’t answer, as he leaned in close to my ear as he whispered, “Two Winchesters inside you.” As he said that, I felt the tip of his slick cock start to probe my second entrance, not waiting long before he slowly and carefully pushed himself inside. Sam, who had been gently rocking his hips, stayed still, allowing me the space to get used to the full sensation.

 

Once I had adjusted, however, it was game on. They thrust into me in alternating strokes, building me up yet again, even though I had just had an orgasm. Sam had settled his hands on my hips, and Dean settled his right hand just above one of Sam’s, the other taking hold of my collar to help keep me upright. Our moans echoed lightly off the tall ceilings, and I was forever grateful that we weren’t holed up in a motel. Not like that had ever stopped us from being noisy before, but we tended to get an earful from our neighbors or a knock on the door from management asking us to keep it down. Now we could be as loud and as raunchy as we wanted to be with no fear of consequence. There was only one person missing and I couldn’t help but wonder where he was.

 

I wasn’t left wondering for long as I distantly heard the door to the bunker close and familiar footsteps descend the stairs. “You hear that?” Dean asked. “Sounds like Cas is home. Let’s give him a nice eyeful to walk in to.” He increased his speed, making me moan louder as he pounded into me from behind. When Castiel walked around the corner, he was already loosening up his tie. He didn’t say anything to see us there, but I saw him smirk slightly as he walked in, sliding up next to Dean and immediately moved in for a kiss. I knew that’s what he was doing, despite not being able to actually see it, since he liked to kiss Dean whenever he saw him. I heard Dean’s breathing harshen from the passion of the kiss, and it seemed that Cas was ready for action. When they finally parted, Dean said, “You want in on some of this?”

 

“You know I do,” Cas replied in his deep, gravelly voice, leaning forward and propping himself on the back of the couch to give Sam a kiss. I bit my lip in anticipation as he came up for air and turned to me, finally. He grabbed a hold of a loop on my collar and pulled me towards him slightly. “What about you, are you ready to be filled completely?”

 

I nodded as best as I could with the pounding I was already taking, and Cas in turn stepped up and sat on the back of the couch, freeing his member from his pants, already slightly past half mast. Once he was free and clear, I leaned down to take him in my mouth, Dean letting go of my collar so I could do so. Cas gathered my hair in his fist and held it up so it wouldn’t get in my way, pulling on it ever so slightly as he liked to do. I hollowed my cheeks as I pulled up and down on his cock, producing the sweetest moans I think I’d ever heard from the angel.

 

Sam wasn’t going to last much longer underneath me, I could tell, from the way he was breathing heavily to his facial expression, which was screwed into a look of concentration as he kept rolling his hips up into me. Besides the oral he’d already received and the time he’d spent fucking me before, feeling his brother’s member stroking inside me, separated by only a thin membrane, it was getting to be too much for him to withstand. “Fuck,” I heard him murmur as he threw his head back. “Fuck I’m gonna come.”

 

“Come on, Sammy,” Dean said behind me. “Come in our little slut, fill her up.”

 

With that and with one final thrust, he leaned forward and bit my shoulder, leaving an impression as he spilled inside me. Dean also stilled, not wanting to overwhelm his brother with sensations as he was coming down. He took a few minutes to breathe heavily before he leaned back again, tapping Dean’s hand to let him know that he was ready to get up.

 

“Alright, Cas, you’re up,” Dean said as he pulled out of me and then picked me up, spinning around so that he was sitting on the couch with my back to him. He pulled and adjusted me so I was balanced before he slipped his still slick cock back in my ass. Dean pulled at my thighs to spread my legs apart, displaying me as Cas got down from the back of the coach, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it out of his pants, but still leaving everything on. I could feel the result of Sam’s orgasm leaking out of me freely, coating the insides of my thighs and dripping onto Dean. I swear I could feel myself get even wetter somehow to see the angel’s eyes roving my body, from my face, to my breasts, to my slick pussy on display, to Dean’s dick as he lazily pumped in and out of my ass. My body was tight with tension as he stepped toward me, his now fully erect member slick with my spit. He knelt on the couch in front of me, rubbing his cock over my clit, teasing me as he hadn’t gotten to do before. I squirmed slightly, wanting him inside me, wanting to feel full again, but he persisted in his teasing for a bit. Until, that is, Dean finally said, “C’mon, Cas, enough with the teasing, our little slut wants to get fucked.”

 

“Is that so?” the angel said evenly, looking me in the eye as he lined himself up with my hole, pushing aside the mix of fluids that were still leaking out of me. “Then that’s what she’s going to get.” Since Sam had already loosened me up, he sheathed himself in one go, burying himself to the hilt. I cried out, so close yet again, so I bit my lip to hold myself back.

 

Dean noticed the way my thighs were trembling from the effort and he purred into my ear, “So close yet again, aren’t you? With my brother leaking out of you, filled with cock yet again.” He grabbed my hair and pulled slightly, pulling my head back. “You’re such a filthy slut and _you love it, don’t you_?” He pounded into me mercilessly as I cried out, trying so hard to hold back what I knew was coming. “Not yet,” he told me. “Wait.” I whined at the order, squirming slightly, trying to find any pocket of relief where I could cool myself down somewhat and stave it off, but there was none to be found. The boys didn’t make it any easier as they set a hard pace, Cas reaching up with his left hand to squeeze my throat ever so slightly. I didn’t know how he knew, but whenever he choked me he always knew exactly where to put his hands and exactly how hard to squeeze so that it was enjoyable. I began gasping, not just from Castiel choking me but from the effort it was taking to stave off another orgasm. Fuck, I knew the one Dean had let me just have earlier was too easy, I should have known he’d prolong the next one.

 

Just when I thought I couldn’t hold out any longer, he finally whispered in my ear, “Come.”

 

That was all it took as my orgasm ripped through me, twisting and uncoiling, intensified by Cas’ grip on my neck. Only once I started finally coming down I heard Dean gasping behind me. He was close, himself, but as usual he held it off, continuing his ruthless pace from behind as Castiel matched it. I knew I was going to be sore later but I didn’t give a fuck, this felt way too good. Plus, the boys were good about being gentle after our rougher sessions, which really was the icing on the cake. The truth was I was just a slut and I loved to be fucked hard, the rougher the better.

 

At this pace, Dean couldn’t last much longer, but he refused to slow down, his fingers gripping my hips so hard I swore there would be little bruises where his fingertips had been. “Cas …” he gasped as he struggled to keep up.

 

Castiel seemed ready to take me on solo as he simply said, “Come, Dean. Come inside our slut.”

 

He didn’t need any further motivation as he came with a shout, burying himself as deep as he could while he spilled. He let out a low whine as he felt Castiel still moving inside me, though he had slowed down considerably. He leaned forward just enough to plant a kiss on the back of my left shoulder as he said, “Alright, Cas, you’re on.”

 

The angel didn’t need any to be told anything further as he leaned forward, burying himself to the hilt as he pulled my legs around his waist. He then reached around me and picked me up, his cock still deep inside me as he walked me over to the wall and shoved me into it, steadying us before he continued to fuck me. I had never done this position with anyone but Cas, as it took an inordinate amount of strength and concentration to keep the bottom from falling, but if anyone was up to the task it was Castiel. Even though his body wasn’t as muscular as the other two, his angel mojo more than made up for it. “You were just waiting for this, weren’t you?” he said as he pounded into me fiercely, squeezing out gasping moans. “Dean’s right, you’re a slut for us, aren’t you? You’ll take us however you can get us, let us suck and fuck you until we fill you up. That’s what you want, isn’t it?” By now his face was so close to mine that our noses were almost touching. “You still want even more, though, don’t you? _Don’t you_?” A keening whine passed my lips, my need growing yet again, wanting so badly to come just one more time, but unable to help facilitate it, myself.

 

By my slight squirming movements, Cas guessed at what I was trying to do. “Trying to get off again, hmm? Haven’t had enough just yet? I’ll see to that …” With that, I felt his right hand sneak under my ass and circle my second entrance, not even trying to penetrate it just yet, just teasing. Castiel was the ultimate tease. I whined with anticipation, my toes curling as all I could do was wait. Despite his propensity to tease, however, Cas always followed through, and his lips devoured my own as he slipped a finger inside of me, my entrance still slick with lube and the remnants of Dean. I was never sure how he did it - it was some sort of angel thing, obviously - but he had the ability to make his fingers _vibrate_. Not intensely, like a legit hardcore vibrator, but just enough to make a difference. I moaned into his mouth as fucked me against the wall, his lightly vibrating finger fucking my ass all on its own. I could definitely see why Dean loved to let Cas finger him.

 

I didn’t even know if Sam and Dean were still in the room anymore, and I couldn’t seem to find it in myself to care as the angel pounded away, keeping me braced against the wall. Even if they weren’t in the room anymore, I was sure they could still hear us and the chorus of moans we left in our wake. I wasn’t sure why - perhaps it was because he was an angel, or perhaps it was just in Castiel’s nature in general - but whenever we fucked it felt the most deeply passionate. Not that I didn’t feel passionate with the brothers, far from it. But when it was just Cas and I, it was like we reached a deeper level. I had wondered before if the other two felt the same when alone with the angel, but I’d never really had the chance to ask, and I wasn’t even sure how to bring it up if I ever remembered. It was like we connected on a spiritual level, no matter what we were doing. We could just be sitting together, or cuddling, or making out, or full on fucking, it didn’t matter.

 

Castiel finally let my lips go from the kiss as he settled his forehead against mine, both of our eyes closed, both of us feeling that same bond flow between us. Neither of us had ever spoken of it, we just felt it and left it as is, in the moment.

 

Despite his mojo, the angel couldn’t last forever, and I felt his hips start to get ever so jerky as he thrusted. I might not have noticed it this early had we been in any other position, but with me shoved against the wall and leaning so much on him, I could feel it. He still gripped me tight, determined not to let me fall even if it cost him his own orgasm. I appreciated the consideration, but I’d rather leave him with empty balls, not empty handed. I leaned forward and started nibbling just underneath his jaw, pinpointing the sensitive spots that I knew was there. I felt him gasp against my ear, speeding up his pace ever so slightly. I was close, myself, and was hoping I could get off right before he came, though if I didn’t I wasn’t about to complain. I’d already had two mind-blowing orgasms already, a third wasn’t even the icing on top, it was the cupcake on the side. That familiar feeling started coiling in the pit of my stomach again as Cas murmured my name, “Daniella …” Fuck, I swear I could have come right then and there, but I still held out, trained to not come unless I was told. I felt Cas smile against my cheek. “I’m close, Daniella, are you ready?” I nodded and he whispered, “Then go ahead, come with me.”

 

He pounded into me just two more times, and with the third thrust he buried himself deep as he came with a roar. That alone set me off, and I shouted my own orgasm into his neck, trembling with release.

 

Cas held me up for a few minutes after we finished, making sure I was good to go before he pulled me off of the wall and set me down. I wasn’t near any kind of condition to stand just yet, but I managed a controlled descent as I plopped down on the floor, fluids still leaking out of me, fucking _ruined_ and yet feeling so complete. Cas stepped towards an already kneeling Dean, who immediately started licking and sucking on his softening member. If I hadn’t been so thoroughly satisfied - and already starting to feel the resulting soreness - it would have turned me on to no end. Instead, I simply enjoyed the sight as I hunched over on the floor, waiting for someone to untie me.

 

I didn’t have to wait long, as I heard footsteps coming towards me from the side. I was too spent to even look up as Sam approached me, and I heard him chuckle as he knelt beside me. I felt cold steel against my skin as he slid a knife between the ropes and my arm, and a slight tug before the rope gave way against the blade. He didn’t move to remove the collar though; it was a rule that only the person who collared me could remove it, and Dean was currently involved with cleaning Castiel’s dick. As such, I didn’t move from my spot on the floor, but Sam didn’t care as he moved to kiss me. The kiss could have almost been considered chaste, if not for the circumstances. Sam was always a great kisser, his lips anywhere from high school sweetheart to downright raunchy. This time, he didn’t go in heavy, just kept it simple, just like he would do some nights when we were alone, cuddling in bed, too tired to actually do anything with each other but still wanting a little bit more intimacy. It was my night to spend with him, actually, and I knew that I was in for his gentle treatment, the only kind of gentle treatment I ever looked forward to.

 

I heard another set of footsteps approach us and we broke apart to see that it was Dean. Cas was gone, likely to change his clothes. I smiled at him and he smiled back as he knelt. “Did she say anything?” he asked Sam.

 

“Nope, not a word.”

 

“Good girl,” he murmured as he reached around to unlatch my collar, pulling me into a deep kiss as he did so. His lips still tasted of Cas and my own juices, and I moaned ever so softly. As he pulled away, he pulled off my collar. “There ya go, Sam, she’s all yours for the night.”

 

Sam wasted no time in scooping me up, heading back towards the dormitory area. “I think we both need a shower,” he said with a chuckle.

 

“Yeah,” I replied with a laugh. “Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand there we go! If you'd like to see more of Daniella and the boys, just let me know. :)


End file.
